1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a recording medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is a known image forming apparatus that arranges plural photoconductor drums in line, firstly transfers an image formed on each of the photoconductor drums to an intermediate transfer belt using a primary transfer member, and then secondly transfers the image on the intermediate transfer belt to a recoding medium such as a sheet of paper using a secondary transfer member.
When the recording medium is brought into contact with the intermediate transfer belt, deformation of the intermediate transfer belt due to received impact may occur. Such a phenomenon is more remarkable as, for example, hardness of the recording medium becomes higher. When the intermediate transfer belt is deformed in such a way, moving velocity of the intermediate transfer belt is changed and a positional relationship between the intermediate transfer belt and the primary transfer member is changed. As a result, transfer failure is caused.
An object of the present invention is to suppress the transfer failure that is caused in accordance with the contact of the recording medium with the intermediate transfer belt.